Moce Żywiołów
Elementy (ang. Elements, pl. Żywioły) to podstawowe siły w świecie Bionicle. Bardzo dużo istot, a na pewno wszyscy Toa, posiadają moce elementarne, przy czym istnieje 6 podstawowych elementów. Reszta jest nazywana przez fanów "Żywiołami Kal" (ze względu na to, że pierwszymi postaciami, jakie ich używały, były Bohrok-Kal) lub nie posiada nazwy. * Toa są najbardziej znanymi posiadaczami mocy elementarnych. Prawdopodobnie istnieli Toa wszystkich żywiołów, jakie istnieją (choć moc Cienia jest poddawana w wątpliwość), jakkolwiek najbardziej rozpowszechnieni byli Toa o Podstawowych Mocach. * Bohroki posiadały takie same moce, co Toa Olda, z wyjątkiem Lehvaków, które zamiast mocy Powietrza posiadały moc Kwasu. Potrafią miotać strumienie energii z tarcz na swoich dłoniach (poza Nuhvokami i Pahrakami, których strumienie energii powodują powstanie ich elementu, np. pokrycie skałami). Bahrag posiadają moce wszystkich Bohrok. * Makuta może kontrolować wszystkie żywioły Toa, Bohrok i Bohrok Kal oraz moc Cienia. Nie kontroluje tylko mocy Światła. * Piraka moga używac mocy elementarnych, ale tylko w kooperacji z innym Piraka, dlatego zwykle poruszają się w parach. Elementy Podstawowe Moce To najbardziej znane moce w świecie Bionicle i być może najprostsze w użyciu. Najbardziej znane drużyny Toa - Olda, Metru, Inika i Drużyna Lhikana - posiadały te moce (w drużynie Lhikana dodatkowo byli inni Toa, razem 11-tu). Te elementy posiadają także Piraka. * Ziemia jest mocą pozwalającą panować nad ziemią i niektórymi pierwiastkami, jak kryształy, minerały i tym podobne (nie działa na metale, nie wyłączając rud, cieczy i gazów). Posiadacze tego elementu kontrolując ziemię mogą stworzyć trzęsienie ziemi, tunele, krystaliczne struktury i wywoływać wodospady poprzez przyśpieszenie procesu erozji; ich siła nie działa na skały i piasek. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Ziemi: Onua, Whenua, Bomonga, Nuparu, Reidak, Makuta, Nuhvok, Bahrag. * Woda; w świecie Bionicle istnieją dwie "odmiany wody": zwykłe H2O i płynne protodermis. Moc wody pozwala je kontrolować w takim samym stopniu (ale tylko zwykłego protodermis płynnego - np. Energetycznego lub Krystalicznego już nie). Posiadacze tego elementu potrafią tworzyć fale przypływu, strumienie wody i gejzery, mogą też calkiem wysuszyć otoczenie poprzez absorpcję wody z powietrza i otoczenia. Moc Wody nie działa na lód. ** Istoty posiadające moc wody są z reguły płci żeńskiej, ale są też wyjątki. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Wody: Gali, Nokama, Gaaki, Hahli, Vezok, Makuta, Gahlok, Bahrag. * Powietrze to moc kontrolowania zjawisk atmosferycznych i samego powietrza (mieszaniny chemicznej tlenu i azotu). Posiadacze elementu Powietrza potrafią wytworzyć huragany, cyklony, trąby powietrzne, sztormy, mogą manipulować wiatrem zgodnie z życzeniem, mogą sprowadzić deszcz lub suszę, mogą też stworzyć próżnie poprzez wyssanie powietrza z określonego terenu. ** Nie wszyscy posiadacze elementu powietrza potrafią latać - zwykle tylko szybują na prądach powietrznych lub używają swojej broni. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Powietrza: Lewa, Matau, Iruini, Kongu, Zaktan, Makuta * Kamień: moc kontrolowania tego, czego nie może kontrolować Ziemia: skał, głazów, kamieni i piasku. Posiadacze elementu Kamienia mogą kontrolować wyżej wymienione czynniki: zmieniać kształt skał na własne życzenie, tworzyć ściany skalne, klify, burze piaskowe i wyczuwać słabe punkty w skałach. Moc Kamienia nie pozwala kontrolować ziemi, gleby i kryształów. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Kamienia: Pohatu. Onewa, Pouks, Hewkii, Avak, Makuta, Pahrak, Bahrag. * Lód to siła pozwalająca panować nad wodą w stałym stanie skupienia, czyli lodem. Postacie posiadające tę moc mogą kontrolować krystaliczną strukturę lodu i formować go wedle życzenia, tworzyć kolce i klatki lodowe, zamrażać wodę i inne rzeczy, a nawet tworzyć burze śnieżne, obniżając temperaturę powietrza. ** Fani spekulują, czy istota o sile Lodu mogłaby spalić okolicę poprzez wyssanie całego chłodu z okolicy. Wydaje się to jednak mało prawdopodobne, bo ciepło to po prostu energia - musiałby nadać otoczeniu energię. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Lodu: Kopaka, Nuju, Kualus, Matoro, Thok, Makuta, Kohrak, Bahrag. * Ogień jest mocą pozwalającą kontrolować temperaturę i płoemienie: posiadacz może stworzyć ogniste kule, rozgrzać powietrze tak, by powstały prądy spowalniające upadek, topić skały i tworzyć lawę, a nawet wyssać całe ciepło z otoczenia w swoje ciało, zamrażając cel. ** Choć Ogień jest formą Energii, istota o mocy Ognia kontroluje tylko ten konkretny typ energii - ciepło i ogień. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Ognia: Tahu, Vakama, Lhikan, Norik, Jaller, Hakann, Makuta, Tahnok, Bahrag. ** Wyżej wymienione moce mogą zostać połączone, aby stworzyć Elementy drugorzędne Elementy drugorzedne są używane przez niektórych Toa, a najbardziej znanymi użytkownikami byli Bohrok Kal. * Grawitacja to siła, pozwalająca kontrolować moc przyciągania przedmiotów przez inne przedmioty. W przypadku planet, ich siła jest na tyle duża że przezwycięża siłę przyciągania innych przedmiotów. Osoba posiadająca moc grawitacji może zwiększyć (przeciwnik zapada się pod ziemię) lub zmniejszyć (odlatuje) siłę przyciągania grawitacyjnego planety; może też zwiększyć przyciąganie między dwoma przedmiotami, łącząc je. Użytkownik może stworzyć podmuchy grawitacyjne lub zabójczy Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Grawitacji: Nuhvok Kal, Makuta, niebiesko-srebrny Rahkshi, Toa Grawitacji (zabity przez Lariskę) * Magnetyzm to moc kontrolowania pola magnetycznego w każdej postaci. Pozwala on tworzyć pola magnetyczne wokół pewnego terenu (np. jako pole ochronne przeciw maszynom), miotać strumienie magnetyzmu (sprawiające, że cel zmienia się w magnes) czy uwalniać potężne podmuchy magnetyczne, zwane Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Magnetyzmu: Gahlok Kal, Makuta, czarno-złoty Rahkshi, Toa Jovan. * Próżnia może wydawać się identyczną mocą co powietrze, ale tak nie jest. Moc próżni pozwala zasysać całe powietrze w okolicy i uwalniać je w potężnych podmuchach. Może też służyć do duszenia przeciwników, zabierajac im tlen. Próżnię można wyładować w postaci Nova Blastu. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Próżni: Lehvak Kal, Makuta, pomarańczowo-czarny Rahkshi * Plazma to moc pozwalająca kontrolować plazmę - supergorącą materię, zwaną czwartym stanem skupienia. Prawdziwa plazma w naszym świecie powstaje w reaktorach termojądrowych i jej temperatura wynosi 300 mln stopni Celsjusza. Plazma wytwarzana w świecie Bionicle jest raczej umiejętnością rozgrzewania powietrza do takiej temperatury, że zmienia swój stan na półciekły; może też służyć do rozgrzewania przedmiotów aż do zapłonu lub stopienia. Plazmę można wyzwalać w podmuchach, tworząc promienie cieplne lub niszczycielski Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Plazmy: Pahrak Kal, Makuta, jasnobrązowo-czerwony Rahkshi, Toa Plazmy (zabity przez Zaktana). * Dźwięk to elementarna siła pozwalająca kontrolować dźwięki i wibracje. Używając ich, można wytworzyć ultra- i infradźwięki, mogące kruszyć nawet ziemię, dźwiękowe fale uderzeniowe czy potężny Nova Blast. Moc Dźwięku jest tak silna, ze może być niebezpieczna nawet dla posiadacza. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Dźwięku: Kohrak Kal, Makuta, zielono-żółty Rahkshi, Toa Dźwięku (zabity przez Piraka), Krakua (Toa z Przyszłości - jeszcze nie istnieje). * Elektryczność to moc pozwalająca panować nad każdą odmaną energii elektrycznej. Najczęściej służą do wywoływania szoku elektrycznego (porażenia prądem), uwalniania strumieni elektryczności lub pochłaniania całej elektryczności z okolicy i wyzwalanie jej pod postacią Nova Blastu. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Elektryczności: Tahnok Kal, Makuta, Inika, niebiesko-biały Rahkshi, Toa Elektryczności (wiemy tylko że istniał). Inne elementy * Kwas, określany czasem jako Bagno pozwala wytworzyć strumienie kwaśnych cieczy, zdolnych roztapiać różne materiały i wywoływać oparzenia. U Lehvaków był on wstawiony w miejsce Powietrza. ** Znani posiadacze elementu Kwasu: Lehvak, Makuta, Bahrag. * Rośliny, inaczej Zieleń, to moc pozwalająca kontrolować tkankę roślinną, co daje kontrolę nad roślinnością każdego typu, od traw po drzewa. Znany nam Toa Roślinności i jedyny posiadacz tego elementu był mężczyzną, ale GregF potwierdził, że Toa tego żywiołu mógłby być równie dobrze kobietą. Nie znamy więcej istot o mocy Roślin. Wielkie Elementy Wielkie Elementy to cztery najpotężniejsze moce w świecie Bionicle. Są tak potężne, że niewłaściwe użycie może doprowadzić do ogromnych zniszczeń. Cztery Wielkie Elementy to: * Czas - moc pozwalająca kontrolować naturalny strumień czasu, co może spowalniać czas lub go przyśpieszać, lecz nie umożliwia podróży w czasie. Z elementem Czasu trzeba obchodzić się ostrożnie, w przeciwnym wypadku moze dojść do nieodwracalnego uszkodzenia lub nawet calkowitego zniszczenia strumienia czasu. ** Prawdopodobnie nie ma istoty, potrafiącej kontrolować sam Czas, jednak Voporak jest bliski tej sile. Jego dotyk postarza lub odmładza, jest też ekstremalnie wyczulony na zakłócenia pola czasowego, co sprawia, że jest wykorzystywany jako wykrywacz Maski Czasu. Maska Czasu nazywa się Vahi i jest jedynym znanym narzędziem kontrolującym czas. * Cień - istoty posiadające moc Cienia umieją tworzyć podmuchy mrocznej energii, wytwarzać ciemność, by móc się ukryć w niej, lub wyssać całą siłę mroku z określonego terenu. Prawdopodobnie istoty mocy Cienia zawsze są złe, jakkolwiek hipotezę postawiono, bo jeszcze nie spotkano się z dobrą istotą o mocy mroku. W kontakcie ze Światłem Cień ulega kompletnej anihilacji (energie nakładają się na siebie i przestają istnieć). Jedyny znany posiadacz mocy Cienia to Makuta, jakkolwiek cżłonkowie BoM często posiadają częściową wladzę nad mrokiem. Roodaka potrafi też miotać mroczną energię z czubków palców i swojej różdżki. Poza tym, Cień może wywoływać najgorsze uczucia w ofierze: nienawiść, gniew, smutek, rozpacz, desperacja, żądza zemsty, strach. * Świało - ta siła pozwala kontroować światło i używać je do własnych celów; miotać strumienie światła, chronić użytkownika dzięki jasnej aurze, absorbować światło z okreslonego terenu. Światło zazwyczaj jest przypisane dobrym istotom (Umbra jest neutralny). Jedyni znani posiadacze elementu Światła to Takanuva i Umbra. Światło wywołuje w przeciwniku odwrotne uczucia niż Cień: przyjaźń, spokój, radość, zaufanie. * Życie - być może najsilniejszy element w świecie Bionicle i jednocześnie najrzadziej spotykany. Nie ma istoty o mocy Życia, jest ona zamknięta w Kanohi Ignika; jakkolwiek wydaje się, ze Takutanuva potrafi wykorzystać tę moc, co uczynił, by ożywić Jallera. Moc Życia pozwala leczyć rany, odbierać życie i dawać je umarłym (jednak Ignika jest na tym samym poziomie mocy co Vahi, więc może tylko odebrać życie lub uratować je tylko komuś umierającemu, na kogoś w pełni zdrowia lub już umarłego nie zadziała). Za kulisami Slizersi, będący swoistymi "przodkami" Bionicle posiadali - oprócz wymienionych wyżej żywiołów, czyli ognia, lodu, wody, powietrza, ziemi, światła, cienia i życia - jeszcze inne moce: * Miasto to siła pozwalajaca kontrolować zanieszczyszczenia i pierwiastki chemiczne. City używali tego by sprowadzać zabójcze gazy i deszcze na wrogów. * Iskra - to siła pozwalająca panować nad każdą energią, także życiową. Użytkownik (Spark Slizer) może wyssać energię życiową z celu i zmienić ją we włócznie energetyczne. * Płomień - ograniczona siła ognia.